User talk:Kit-chan
FROZEN TEARDROP Anyone with comments/etc about the work I'm doing for the Gundam Wing sections related to Frozen Teardrop, please leave talk here. Thanks. Kit-chan 03:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) About the Gundam Wing pages Kit-chan, I'm Taikage, current Admin of Gundam wikia. I wanted you to know I am aware if your issues with the Gundam Wing pages. However, your msgs are slightly confusing for me to understand. If it's not too much trouble, please, with as much detail as possible, list your issues with the pages you're trying to work on. Give me the hyper-links as they are exactly named and then give me "new name" of page or whatever you want to change and I'll review it. Reply back on either your page or my "talk page" and give me the full details of each page, don't talk about your issues in every page you have since it's more than 2 issues. You should know, I'm busy with real-life matters and I'm not always around to change things as timely as you would like it. However, I'll do my best if you can list everything in one shot with all your concerns and needs. Thank you. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 20:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :LMAO uh, if you're talking about the page rename I edited for literally only 3 hours ago, I only said it once and I was hardly expecting it to be done immediately. Anyway, here is the issue: currently all Wing media are at pagenames beginning with 'New Mobile Report'. However, Episode Zero's page is currently at the pagename Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Episode Zero. For uniformity's sake, I was trying to move it to New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero however as you can see clicking on that link, that page is taken up with a poor, unfinished version of the Episode Zero article. I'm requesting for somebody with the power to delete pages (that would be you as I understand it?) to delete the page New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero so that I can move the 'Mobile Suit' Episode Zero page to that name (or you can move it when you do the delete; I just figured I'd do it since I'm already working on this stuff anyway). :Also, since you mention it, I can't find a list of admins anywhere on this wiki (as I understand it, it was something or a revolving door? At least the past info I could find.). I'd like to suggest that a page with all the current admins listed to be linked somewhere handy on the site, for example somewhere on the front page for the convenience of all. (If one exists already and I missed it, I apologize- but where is it?) Kit-chan 23:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I deleted New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero as you requested. As for admins list, it's been antiquated for a while already and not updated. I'm the only known admin that's present and active as the rest just disappeared, probably due to real-life situations. However, you can look at this link Gundam_Wiki:Administrators, which oddly doesn't cover my ID in there as part of the Admin group. For future matters about page changes or deletion, you'll be lucky to even have someone to instantly change for you in a matter of hrs. Usually it takes up to a few days as I'm not always on wikia and the previous admins aren't around either. I mean I would if this was an actual job with a salary, but this is all volunteer and free-work doesn't actually keep me alive. Any case be patient with changes, it's not a business after all. Tell me if you have other issues, thanks. Taikage - scheming great doom with rootbeer 00:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the delete. Kit-chan 04:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st A.C. Mobile Unit Operation MS - Page 1 Operation MS - Page 2 I found this in the Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia. Looks to be the first functioning mobile suit in the A.C. timeline. Should we create a page for it? Dav7d2 18:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, nifty. I wonder if these mock-ups are early versions of the prototype Leo's mentioned in Frozen Teardrop (I posted the scan about those on the Leo's talk page but to my knowledge those haven't been translated yet). Could these get translated, maybe? Does the suit have a name listed? If we can't find someone to translate here I might be able to find someone off-wiki. Kit-chan 15:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We have a translator here, UserTalk:Bravecommander, put it on his talk page and he will translate it for you. Dav7d2 16:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It would seem these are the suits used for colony industrial activities (ie the Winner family has a ton of them for mining) and colony maintenance, ie they're non combative/non-OZ MS. I'll link the pages to him and see if he can get the body text so we can make an article for them. Thanks! Kit-chan 17:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::To add to this, it would appear that they're not an early type of mobile suit but rather just a ("modern") industrial type used for mining by the Winner Corp. See: http://www.aboutgundamwing.com/mecha_seriesovams.htm#MiningMS They could still use a page, though, I guess. Kit-chan 21:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC)\ HEllo! yeah what the pages say are: a work ms found in the l1-l5 colonies. used by citizens, has common leg structure to tallgeese, has a peculiar cockpit form, and has extendable arms. it then says: either some oz ms USED parts from these ms, or this ms used parts from oz ms. im not sure.... ask lastsaber about that maybe... or rimus. thats about all i can do. you guys can get lastsaber or rimus to check up, although with the mass of kanji, i doubt anyone can really do anything. oh yeah and the second page has some design specs that say its got extendable arms, and legs that can bend 90 degrees. i hope this helped. Bravecommander 02:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I think I have enough to put together a stub at least, for now. Kit-chan 03:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Need Help? Hey man, hows it going? need any help on certain AC pages? We also started a page for completeing certain timelines, Wiki Goals 2011. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Replied over there. Kit-chan 05:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) New Section Hi, that image of naina and milou Peacecraft was fanart? I thought it was the novel scan, sorry.User:Alexsena It is fanart (and inaccurate but that's another story). It originates from here on deviantART. Please remember to start new sections when starting conversations and to sign your posts with four tilde's (~ these) when replying in talk pages, thanks. Kit-chan 02:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I posted source image It can be found in article already, but here it is. . Okawara's cooment is white text in black box. Kuruni 02:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! Kit-chan 02:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) MG Gundam Epyon is from MC? http://min.us/llCaQY This photo clearly shows the letters "MC" and the letters "FT". So, does that mean its the Gundam Epyon in Frozen Teardrop from the MC timeline? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Epyon was revealed to appear at the cliffhanger of the current chapter. It is still specifically referred to with the same serial numbers though (OZ-MS13) so it's the same suit, not a different or new one. However, there will also be a new version of it, called the Epyon-II, that Wufei is piloting (when we get the suit data for all the new suits, I assume we'll get that one's too). All we know about that one so far is that it's got elements of Shenlong Gundam like the dragon fangs. Kit-chan 21:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious... But might you be an attendee of Sakuracon? Don't really need to know, but my friends have been attending for the last 6 or so years. I still haven't because of various reasons. In fact the only con I did attend was on Gothic Lolita fashion. I'm just curious because one of my friends who attended last year (the first after we mutually decided to watch all of Gundam) said that he went to the Gundam panel and that the majority of the panel staff were female. He also said there was only one person on that panel that had watched After War Gundam X... Cerano Agamemnon 09:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, mighta been a friend of mine, though I don't think she's seen X and I didn't hear about her doing anything Gundam related this year. I go to sometimes Otakon and sometimes ACen and sometimes Anime Boston (changes from year to year) and a few other tiny cons here and there. Kit-chan 16:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, you're on the OTHER coast then. I see, too bad. Con's 'r nice. I'll start attending someday. Cerano Agamemnon 17:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, only westcoast cons I've gone to are SDComiccon the last 2 years before it got too insane (08 and 09) and if you wanna count it as west coast, Phoenix Comicon. I was supposed to go to Fanime this year but I ended up thinking I was going to Japan instead, and then THAT didn't happen for obvious reasons.. so yeah. Do you know if the girls running the panel were cosplaying Relena, Dorothy and possibly Zechs? Kit-chan 17:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Would Phoenix Comicon happen to be in Arizona? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D :::::Yup. Gonna meet me some Leonard Nimoy and George Takei this year. Kit-chan 05:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow, I've lived in AZ my whole life and I never knew there was such a thing as a Phoenix Comicon. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 05:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It used to be Mesa Comicon, but it moved to Phoenix starting last year. It's Memorial Day weekend, if you're interested. :) Kit-chan 05:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::If I do go, it would be my first convention! -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Aw, too bad I wasn't planning on cosplaying any Gundam this year, or I'd tell you to look for me! :P There were actually a few gunpla gems in the dealer's room last year if you look for them. Kit-chan 06:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Hah, you like to cosplay? and also Dealer's room? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I do quite a bit of it, yes. Yeah, the Dealer's room is sort of small compared to what I'm used to (ACen, Otakon etc) but it was basically the main place to hang out. Layout is different this year though cuz they're using the North hall, so who knows. Kit-chan 06:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Actually, I was more curious as to what a Dealer's room is. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh, it's where a bunch of merchandise sellers set up tables for you to buy stuff. Sort of like a flea market but in a convention hall. They also have the autograph tables in the Dealer's room, or at least they did last year. Kit-chan 06:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ah, ok I get it now. Thanks! -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::These indents are annoying. Anyhow, sadly it doesn't sound like it. My friend said there was a Relena and a Dorothy, no Zechs and none were on the panels. From what he said they were very anti-Gundam SEED. Pro-Gundam 00 and that the UC faction was VERY UC centric. Apparently they wre pro-SD Gundam and anti-super robot wars. This saddens me tremendously. ::::::::::::::Cerano Agamemnon 22:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And yet so tidy-making. Anyway as far as the cosplay, yeah that sounds like two people I ..know (if it was Queen Relena and black dress Dorothy), but I don't know anything about the panels. And that saddens me too (though I do like SD for the cringe-worthy cheese factor, ngl) Kit-chan 22:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Yeah it's just the paragraphs get smaller and smaller. My friend says it was a Queen Relena, though he's not sure about Dorothy. I don't really know about the panel too much. I don't take issue with SD Gundam per se, it's just that it was being contrasted against SRW. I love SRW, largely for the same reasons, it catches the authentic chessy mecha anime feel, that and it has wonderful Gainax mecha anime. I also really love their original character and mech designs, pretty good story too, especially considering they have to work with things from Mazinger to Eva. :::::::::::::::Cerano Agamemnon 05:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) FT images source I get them from http://album.blog.yam.com/muso put you need to get a password to look at the pictures. :Ahh, I figured as much. I used to get my raws from there but then they locked it... Kit-chan 20:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Frozen Teardrop Kit-chan, I've already warned Psybur, but you're actually a useful contributor so I'll just say this: As a general rule, we try not to publicly and deliberately antagonize other editors, even potential ones. It leads to edit wars fueled solely by spite, which ruins what little credibility we manage to build up within the Gundam community and then we have to waste months getting it back to where it was. If Psybur goes to the level of actually vandalizing one of the pages, let me know and I'll take it to the other senior editors to discuss a ban. —AscendedAlteran 16:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Noted. I have no problem with editor discussions; but this was just a perfect storm of idiocy (and they clearly were not here to edit). Kit-chan 21:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeesh. You two really got into it. Just read that. Want to express my condolensces. You both got a little hot there, but I think you're right. The biggest point that Psybur seems to be missing is that this is ''a classroom in the sense that he means it. We aren't required to cite anything, but it is better when we do so. The reason it's a community is to rely on eachother to maintain consistency and accuracy of information. Personally I don't cite anything unless I am posting something that contradicts given information or has the potential to incite conflict, that's when it does become required, to prove that you are right in a contention. That said I have found this to be a very accepting and supportive community. I've blogged and ranted with some really opinionated views, however I have found other editors surprisingly accepting, because they understand that this is my opinion and I'm not trying to offend any of them personally. You get this. Your initial reply was what one would expect. Not your fault he had to take it as a personal attack and go into some invective. :Cerano Agamemnon 23:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was REALLY hoping it was a troll at first, just from the way their initial rant was written (which is why I was getting so into it LOL because honestly it sure sounded like one) but now that they've moved onto the FT thread on animesuki (god help us all), my hopes are dashed :U Ah well, things won't go any better for them there. Jeez, if people want to rant about things, that's what sites like blogger and tumblr are for... Kit-chan 23:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Agreed. Blogs are for ranting because they are by definition opinion and people only need comment if they want to. I avoid forums, myself. Hate them. To me they are just annoying things that pop up on google searches. Impossible to navigate for information and filled with angry trolls. Ugh. Though I'm not sure what you mean by FT. Wazzat? :Cerano Agamemnon 02:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) FT = Frozen Teardrop. Anyway guys, let's just put this unpleasant experience behind us unless and until Psybur makes a reappearance. —AscendedAlteran 02:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:FT images source You have to leave a message here muso blog. Just ask for a password to view the latest Hobby issues and put down your e-mail. Then wait for muso to reply.--CrusaderRedG21 14:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the link! :D Kit-chan 14:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Tiel's Impulse Excuse me, your articles indicate that you are an expert of Wing series. So I'm sure that I asked the right person. I am curious about Tiel's Impulse. Is it really only consists of 8 pages? The images arrangement in the comic looks incoherent one another to form a story for me. One more; Some sources argue that the existence of Tiel and Karl is unknown after their battle, while some others (including this wiki) say that they died. The images on the comic does not show it. This really made me curious since I can't find the comic in English translation and I dont know about Japanese. Do you know how to get the English translation? I liked the characters design especially Tiel, so I want to know more about it. Thx for your help... :Unfortunately, I've never been able to get my hands on Tiel's Impulse! I too have been searching for it a while, so I can't really help you. I only know one person who has read it and he read and lost the scans ages ago so he couldn't share them now. Sorry! :( (If you do happen to find it though, tossing the link this way would be much appreciated!) IIRC it was translated to English, but I don't think ever officially. Kit-chan 19:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::That's okay, you've helped anyway. I've found the download link, here it is: ::http://www.mediafire.com/?mnlvugzm5km#1 ::Sorry that I couldnt find the manga scan site. Hope that there are people on this site who can (and willing to) translate it. Thanks... :::Thanks for the link! And yeah, I might know someone who could, but not sure.. we'll see! Kit-chan 05:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ZERO System Page Cleanup I was just wondering if you would mind cleaning up the ZERO System page into something more aesthetically pleasing. Basically, I'd like the page to be converted into the style we have for the 00 tech pages. You're more familiar with the AC verse than I am, so you're in a better position than me to know what info is relevant and what isn't. If you're not up for it, just say so and I'll work on the page myself. —AscendedAlteran 17:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I wouldn't mind. I didn't have anything to do with the 00 pages though so I'm not sure what 'order' or whatever things are generally put in for tech articles, could you link an example? Otherwise I can probably reorder it myself. Opening paragraph(s) definitely need to be organized, I can see. Kit-chan 18:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Something like the Trans-Am System or Twin Drive System pages is what comes to mind. Mostly just the layout: "System Description & Characteristics", "History", "Gallery", etc. The ZERO System page is pretty jumbled in how it's written; I'd just like the information to be presented in a logical order. Thanks in advance. —AscendedAlteran 18:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::K, I'll see what I can do :) Kit-chan 18:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ... I'll be honest: That's FAR more than I was expecting. Great work! :) —AscendedAlteran 18:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) a strange personal request concerning FT Kit, it's kind of a pain for me personally to have to go running around to every single character's page to make some form of attempt at connecting the dots with Frozen Teardrop. Could you please explain to me the actual linear-ness (essentially the whole plot up to where you're at) so I don't have to get such a headache when trying to put FT together. I know it's a weird request but I'd greatly appreciate it so that I could at least get some sense of how the whole thing is put togetherGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 07:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually the difficult thing about this novel, and the main reason I've held off on writing a proper synopsis for the novel's page yet. The novel is made up of 'arcs' that are each about 3-4 chapters long and take place at various points in AC/MC history (for example the current one takes place way back in the AC ''140's and is the story of the original Heero Yuy and Peacecrafts at that time; the previous one bounced back between current time and some flashbacks to between the novel and EW; and so on- so you could say every tankobon of the novel is one piece of the story). Because history keeps jumping back and forth, it makes it really hard to write a cohesive synopsis because you don't know if Sumisawa is going to go into another flashback that has to go inbetween a couple paragraphs already written, and they hardly make sense written out as-told. I've been trying to compile, at least, a loose 'timeline of events' on the Mars Century page but that and the tiny paragraphs I have on the Frozen Teardrop page are at best what I have right now save the full novel chapters themselves... I still have to update the After Colony page for the new stuff for that timeline, though, unfortunately, I have to hold off until the current arc is done and translated (the one I mentioned that takes place in the AC 140's). :( Kit-chan 07:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) W Concierge Hey, W Concierge is part of The Glory of manga or novel Losers Frozen Teardrop? why in the new MS gundam guy left, look: http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/08/w-concierge-gundam-armaments-hobby.html :The W concierge section changes every month so sometimes it applies to the manga and sometimes to the novel, but those pages I think are referring to Glory of the Defeated manga where they recently showed new armor for the first generation Gundams. I think those would be best added to the actual Gundam's pages instead of the page for the manga, though. (so, the first one can go on the pages for XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms and XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam and the second page should be added to the page for XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock. BTW I removed the ones you just added to the manga's page because one of them isn't related to the manga at all and the other is kinda bad quality and not really necessary for the story's page. Kit-chan 20:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Glory of Losers Units After thinking about it you are right I will just change it back. I only added it because it is some of the new things Glory of Losers have showed on the After Colony mobile suits. --CrusaderRedG21 03:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Yeah, I think they should be added to the optional equipment sections on each of the respective suits' pages if they haven't yet, but they're almost definitely not new units themselves. Kit-chan 03:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Sandrock is missing... Could you please check the template in the wing zero page? There is no sandrock in the "Developed into" list. I've a difficulty to add it. Can you do something 'bout it? Thx Pronunciation 07:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean? If it has anything to do with the new infobox coding, I'm afraid I don't know anything about it. ^^; Kit-chan 13:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Looked over the page myself, and there is no way I can see, to enter that specific bit of info, either by form edit or normal edits. I think the best thing to do, would be to drop a note to the admins, and see if they can fix that. ::~ Azkaiel 14:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I've leave a message to the admins. Hope they'll recognize it... Pronunciation 04:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) The Colony Liberation Organization I was wondering if you knew what exactly is the Colony Liberation Organization. Because on the Wing MG's there are decals that have the exact same name. So I was curious to know if that was the organization that created the Gundams or if they were something elseGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 10:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, it's just the name of the rebel group the 5 Gundam Scientists are a part of (also the group you see Dr. J with when he rescues Relena from OZ in the beginning of the series, I think). Kit-chan 17:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Still remember her? Excuse me, do you still remember the name of this character? She's from G-Gundam I believe. I got a lot of Gundam War Card recently. And I want to add this pic to the pertinent page, but can't find it since I've forgotten her name or her role in the story. Hope you can help. Thx Pronunciation 14:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :The katakana in her name is セシル・ボルガ, 'Seshiru Boruga', or Cecil Holger, the sister of Neo Denmark fighter Hans Holger. Kit-chan 15:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Most of the Vehicles of the A.C. are missing. Hey, most of the ships/vehicles from the After Colony are missing like OZ's ships/subs/transports, the Grand Shario from G-Unit and the like... If you'd like I could go through the AC warships/vehicles/transports and create the missing pages. Aldaeus0 01:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :If you have english or translated scans for vehicles that have actual information about them (from the technical manuals for example), go ahead and create the pages! I only have a few of the scans that have that sort of information, and they're all in Japanese so I can't read them, unfortunately. Just be sure that you use the proper page template and have the proper infobox in the page. Kit-chan 01:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Need your help to clarify something... I just want to make sure whether these pictures are official or not: 3273.jpg 4216.jpg 234568.jpg 2355.jpg Got those pics from someone in a local forum. So what do you think? Are those official? Why there is a MG logo on the page? Thx Pronunciation 05:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, these are real. I want to say one of the Gundam Ace issues that came out around September? November? Something like that. The bits you see on the Gundams, Deathscythe 'Rousette', Sandrock 'Armadillo' etc, are optional equipment packs for the first 5 Gundams introduced in the Glory of Losers manga. The MG logo is there because the bits are included in the Master Grade kits that are being released recently (Heavyarms' kit had its bits, at least, I think they're releasing the Rousette as a mod kit). These scans and their info has already been added to the respective suits' pages though iirc. If you see any pages that are missing any of these scans, though, feel free to add them. Kit-chan 05:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoa, fast respond! Thx for the clarification. Now I know that those guys in the forum do not speak about hoax. BTW, are you sure about the add on in MG heavyarms? It does not have it, I believe... ^_^ Pronunciation 06:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Not sure if it definitely does or not, the extra ammopacks and the Rambo-gun (as I nicknamed it lol) are in the stock preview photos for the kit if you go look at the first image on the bottom row on Heavyarms' page.. and it's also on the boxart. I don't have the kit myself though, so I can't personally confirm for sure. Though if it isn't included it might be a separate additional customization kit (like the conversion kits for Wing to Wing Zero). Kit-chan 06:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC)